earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Paige Monroe
History Paige Monroe: 1975 - 2006 Paige Monroe had everything she could have wanted. As a child, her parents were not rich, but were on the high-end of middle class. Paige grew up in a nice neighborhood in Keystone City and enjoyed a life mostly free of troubles. Paige was popular in school and had good enough grades to get her a scholarship to a prestigious college: Gotham State University. It was here, in Gotham, that Paige was discovered. Donna Days Fashion was doing some talent scouting on campus when Paige showed up to an audition with her roommate. Donna Days herself asked that Paige stay to audition and wouldn’t you know it? Paige got booked for a photo shoot and after her picture was published, Paige became an instant favorite among fans. It was not long after her sudden rise to stardom that Paige dropped out of college, signed on with an agent, and began getting more work. Before she turned twenty, Paige was featured in over two dozen different publications (most of which included an appearance on the cover, a horror film, and was the spokeswoman for Gotham Motors, Donna Days Fashion, and the Renuyu Cosmetics line). By twenty-five, Paige was dating A-list celebrities and turning critically panned movies into blockbuster sensations simply by merit of her appearance in them. It was fair to say that people could not get enough of Miss Monroe. When she was twenty-seven, Paige married billionaire Roland Daggett. Though the marriage did not last (you know how celebrity marriages work), Paige was rumored to have got quite the sum from the resulting settlement. Roland Daggett later commented “Two years with her? Worth every penny.” It is possible that Roland Daggett arranged for Donna Days Fashion and Gotham Motors (both of which are partially owned by Roland Daggett) to not renew their contract with Paige, and instead investing in new, younger talent. With her two biggest clients dropping her, many other companies followed suit, almost as if they had blacklisted Paige. It was during this time that Paige began to suspect that people were no longer interested in her due to her age and disappeared from the public eye, eventually dropping off from the grid altogether.Oracle Files: Paige Monroe (1/2) Calendar Girl: 2006 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Criminal Mastermind * Gymnastics Training * Four Seasons Gun * Holiday-Based Gadgets * Skilled Martial Artist * Connections in Media, Entertainment, Politics, and Business. Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient regularly engages in intense exercise and extreme dieting techniques. * Patient is in excellent overall health. Psychological Profile * Patient has become obsessed with her age and, by extension, time itself. * Patient suffers from body dysmorphic disorder and is unable to see herself as anything other than deformed, ugly, and flawed. Behavior Profile * Patient was a model/actress whose career fell apart when she turned 30: as such, she can be volatile toward younger patients & staff. ** CAUTION: DO NO ASK HER ABOUT HER AGE! * Patient’s diet needs to be closely monitored to ensure she is eating. * Patient has received mail from many fans since her incarceration. I suggest that we allow her to read many of them for therapeutic purposes. ** NOTICE: Forward all mail from those referring to themselves as “Calendar Man”, “Holiday”, & “Clock King” to GCPD’s Major Crimes Unit immediately. * Patient has been engaging in an experimental therapy group with patients Mary Dahl (#94101), Matt Hagen (#61298), and Roxanne Sutton (#91498). * Patient becomes extraordinarily volatile around her reflection. * DO NOT HOUSE IN CELLS CONTAINING MIRRORS OR REFLECTIVE SURFACES! * Threat Assignment: Low * Treatment Ranking: 2-Responsive * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Alyce SinnerArkham Files: Paige Monroe Trivia and Notes Trivia * The gun's attack changes based on it's settings, of which it has four: ** Winter Mode: Cold Blast ** Spring Mode: Pollen Blast (like tear gas) ** Summer Mode: Heat Blast ** Autumn Mode: Wither Blast (fires a tar-like substance that evaporates quickly, decaying whatever it is touching in the process).Profile: Calendar Girl * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Therapeutic Care Area. Notes * Calendar Girl's Patient Number (#52113) is a nod to her first appearance: The New Batman Adventures, season 1 episode 13. 52 is the number of weeks in a year. * In E27, Calendar Girl started a large fan base during her crime spree (not fans of her modeling, mind you; but of her crimes). The three worst offenders so far are Calendar Man who kills people on holidays and places the bodies like a tableau dedicated to Calendar Girl, Clock King who pulls off elaborately timed crimes and writes Calendar Girl love letters, and the Holiday Killer who kills criminals and corrupt officials on holidays and who occasionally leaves letters to Calendar Girl at the scenes of the crime. The media has labeled them the Cult of Days.Roy's Insomniac Diaries Links and References * Appearances of Paige Monroe * Character Gallery: Paige Monroe Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Cult of Days Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Divorced Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Terrorists Category:Gothamite Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:BDD